Auftritt in Samara (Kapitel)
"Auftritt in Samara" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve verärgert Birgitte mit ihrer unterwürfigen Hilfsbereitschaft. Als sie Elayne beim Seiltanzen beobachtet, sieht sie den Shienarer Uno Nomesta und läuft ihm nach. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: nahe Samara, Ghealdan Nynaeve betrachtet ihr jetzt kupferrotes Haar. Sie ist nicht damit zufrieden und auch nicht mit dem tief ausgeschnittenen roten Kleid, wobei sie ihren Busen mit einem Schal zu bedecken versucht. Birgitte in einem gleichen Kleid ist nicht so schüchtern, auch wenn es noch tiefer ausgeschnitten ist als Nynaeves. Birgitte fragt, warum Nynaeve nicht stolz darauf ist eine Frau zu sein und es auch zeigt. Diese lässt den Schal auf ihre Arme herunterrutschen, obwohl sie sich jetzt nackt fühlt. Sie bemüht sich um Ruhe und sagt, wenn Birgitte meint, würde sie das tun. Die Behüterin verzieht das Gesicht und fragt, was sie tun würde, wenn sie verlangt, dass Nynaeve den Ausschnitt noch tiefer macht. Nynaeve erklärt stammelnd, dass es nicht noch tiefer geht. Birgitte kommt auf sie zu und fragt grimmig, was wenn sie es verlangen würde, oder wenn sie verlangen würde, dass sich Nynaeve anmalt wie die Spaßmacher oder sogar nackt und angemalt draußen herumläuft. Nynaeve weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Birgitte setzt sich aufs Bett und erklärt ärgerlich, dass sie nicht will, dass Nynaeve sie wie ein Ungeheuer, eine Invalide oder ein Kind behandelt und endlich aufhört, sie zu bedienen. Nynaeve stammelt, dass sie nur etwas wiedergutmachen will und Birgitte schreit sie an, dass sie selbst sich in diese Lage gebracht hat und es ihre eigene Entscheidung war. Nynaeve gibt nicht auf, sich zu entschuldigen, und nennt sich einen Feigling, weil sie nicht rechtzeitig etwas unternehmen konnte. Birgitte antwortet ihr verächtlich, dass sie ihr mehr Verstand zugetraut hätte, als Furcht mit Feigheit zu verwechseln. Nynaeve sei geblieben, um zu kämpfen und nicht einfach geflohen und sie an ihrer Stelle sich nicht verantwortlich fühlen würde, da sie nicht mehr tun konnte. Nynaeve sagt, sie könnte es verstehen, wenn Birgitte sie bei der Vorstellung "aus versehen" erschießt, doch die blonde Frau sagt ihr, sie würde nie falsch schießen. Sie sagt, sie hätte Nynaeve gern gehabt, da sie Menschen immer so nimmt, wie sie sind. Doch jetzt könne sie sie nicht mehr mögen, wenn Nynaeve nicht einsehen würde, dass sie sich die falsche Verantwortung aufbürdet. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich nicht erniedrigen lässt, nur weil Nynaeve sich für ihr Tun verantwortlich fühlt und sagt ihr, sie würde sie verprügeln, wenn sie nicht aufhört. Nynaeve sagt so ruhig wie möglich, dass das Birgittes Recht wäre. Daraufhin entgegnet Birgitte, sie könnte und wollte Elayne nicht verlassen, da der Behüterbund für sie eine ehrenvolle Verbindung wäre. Doch sie würde Nynaeve davon jagen, wenn sie sich weiterhin so verhält. Nynaeve verlässt den Wagen und erst dann gibt sie sich ihrer Wut hin. Sie hat Birgitte zwar angeboten, alles mit ihr machen zu können, damit Nynaeve ihre Schuld los wird, doch ihr wird jetzt klar, dass sie sich nicht demütigen lassen will. Sie befinden sich eine halbe Meile von Samara entfernt. Es ist leer draußen, doch drinnen in dem großen Zelt, wo Valan Luca die Tiere vorführen lässt, drängen sich unzählige Menschen. Auch die Akrobaten und Dompteure arbeiten, ebenso wie Thom. Sie drängt sich zu der Menge durch, die auf die Seiltänzerin wartet. Sie stellt sich neben Valan Luca, der sie sofort betatschen will, und dafür nur einen heftigen Rippenstoß erntet. Neben ihm steht ein finster aussehender Mann mit einer Augenklappe, Uno Nomesta von dem Nynaeve sich lieber fern hält. Sie sieht Juilin, der schwankend den Betrunkenen mimt und mit einem Krug in der Hand auf die Leiter zu wankt. Luca will ihn aufhalten, doch Juilin klettert trotzdem hinauf. Die Menge tobt vor Vergnügen, während er auf dem Seil herum torkelt und schließlich halb abstürzt. Luca schreit den Menschen zu, dass der Mann verrückt wäre und er keine Verantwortung übernehmen würde. Das Spiel geht noch etwas weiter, bis Juilin schließlich wieder sicher auf dem Boden steht und die Menschen merken, dass das Teil der Vorführung war. Schließlich erscheint Elayne in einem weißen, paillettenbesetzten Kostüm aus Weste und Hose, das Nynaeve ganz und gar nicht gefällt, da sie es für sehr viel gewagter hält, als ihr eigenes Kostüm. Diesmal benutzt sie nicht die Eine Macht, um das Seil zu sichern, da es zu gefährlich ist, falls Moghedien schon in ihrer Nähe ist. Sie hat solche Angst um Elayne, das sie sich sogar an Luca klammert, der ihre Nervosität nicht verstehen kann. Nynaeve ist erst beruhigt, als Elayne sicher auf dem Boden zurück ist. Sofort schließt sich die jubelnde Menge um sie. Der finster aussehende Mann mit der Augenklappe neben ihr murmelt, dass Elayne tapfer genug sei, um eine Königin zu sein, und er benutzt dabei so viele Flüche, dass Nynaeve klar wird, dass sie ihn kennt, und sie hinter ihm her läuft. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Birgitte Silberbogen *Valan Luca *Juilin Sandar *Uno Nomesta - als Mann mit Skalplocke *Elayne Trakand Tiere * S'redit * Capar Erwähnt * Clarine Anhill * Petra Anhill * Moghedien * Cerandin * Latelle * Thom Merrilin Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Helden des Horns *Behüterin Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Ghealdan **Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Arafel * Saldaea * Arad Doman * Illian (Nation) * Tarabon Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel VLM